1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable computer having an improved support structure for detachably supporting a display part on a computer main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Throughout the specification, the term portable computer should be understood to comprise all types of portable computers such as, but not limited to, a laptop computer, a notebook computer and a palmtop computer.
Such a portable computer comprises a computer main body including a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphic chip; and a display part for displaying a video signal received from the computer main body on a screen. The display part comprises a flat display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), in general.
As an example of the portable computer, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-0027536 which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a display assembly structure for an electronic appliance. Such a display assembling structure for detachably combining a display part to a computer main body comprises a hinge pin rotatably provided in the computer main body, a mounting part including a housing placed in the display part for rotating with the hinge pin by being coupled to the hinge pin, and an optical connector placed in correspondence with each of the computer main body and the display part for transmitting a video signal.
Thus, in the conventional electronic appliances, the display part can be attached and detached to and from the computer main body, and when one of the computer main body and the display part has a failure or the life span thereof ends, it can be replaced.
However, in the conventional portable computer, the hinge pin may be overloaded since the mounting part is supported by being connected to the hinge pin for detachably rotating the display part around the computer main body. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved supporting device capable of safely and stably coupling the display part with the computer main body detachably and rotatably.